doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star vs. las fuerzas del mal
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje1 = Media Pro Com |estudio_doblaje2 = Diseño en Audio |direccion_doblaje = Luis Otero |traductor_adaptador = Belén Llanos |direc_musical = Pablo Cugnata |direc_creativo = Raúl Aldana |version_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais1 = Argentina |pais2 = México (Promocionales con Olivia Holt y Kelli Berglund) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2015-presente }} ''Star vs. las fuerzas del malhttps://youtu.be/SXYooh-xe8A?t=57s es una serie de televisión animada estadounidense creada por Daron Nefcy (quien trabajó en los storyboards de Galaxia Wander y Robot & Monster) y producida por Disney Television Animation. Se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 18 de enero del 2015 en Disney Channel y se estrenó oficialmente el 30 de marzo del 2015 en Disney XD respectivamente. Reparto Personajes episódicos Temporada 1 Temporada 2 'Voces adicionales' *Adolfo Duncan *Adrián Wowczuk *Ariel Cister *Carlos Celestre *Diego Longstaff *Facundo Reyes *Federico Llambí *Gustavo Dardés *Javier Gómez *Leto Dugatkin *Marcos Abadi *María Elena Molina *Rolando Agüero Promocionales Disney XD Tips Música thumb|right|100px|Intro y cierre con texto forzados *Tema de apertura ('Nací en un mundo distinto') **Interpretado por ¿?, Coros: Alejandro Graue *'Primer''' Tema de cierre **Interpretado por Agustina Cirulnik Segundo Tema de cierre **Interpretado por Chiara Campisi *'En el bosque mucho mucho comeré' **Interpretado por Demián Velazco, ¿? y Natalia Rosminati *'Canción de Oskar (¡Anímate, Star!)' **Interpretado por Pablo Gandolfo *'Canción de Oskar (Mewbertad)' **Interpretado por Pablo Gandolfo *'Rap de Oskar (Star sobre ruedas)' **Interpretado por Pablo Gandolfo, Alejandro Scaravelli y Demián Velazco *'Rayo espacial (Space Unicorn)' **Interpretado por ¿? *'Canción de los salchiduendes' **Interpretado por Santiago Maurig *'Sensaciones' **Interpretado por ¿? *'Es tarde, lo sé' **Interpretado por Demián Velazco Rochwerger y Mariano Ascione * Just friend * Muestras multimedia Star_vs_Las_Fuerzas_del_Mal_-_Español_Intro_Disney_XD|Intro sin texto en español. Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Creditos Esp. Latino|Créditos finales. Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 103-A|Muestra del doblaje 3A Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 1x04a|Muestra del capitulo 4A Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Episodio 1x07b|Muestra del capítulo 7B Créditos de doblaje Créditos de doblaje de Star vs las fuerzas del mal (Temporada 1) (TV) (DXD).jpg|1ª (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-1.jpg|2ª-Ep. 1 y 2 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-3.jpg|2ª-Ep. 3 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-4.jpg|2ª-Ep. 4 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-5.jpg|2ª-Ep. 5 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-6.jpg|2ª-Ep. 6 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-7.jpg|2ª-Ep. 7 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-8.jpg|2ª-Ep. 8 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-9.jpg|2ª-Ep. 9 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-10.jpg|2ª-Ep. 10 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-12.jpg|2ª-Ep. 12 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-13.jpg|2ª-Ep. 13 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-14.jpg|2ª-Ep. 14 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-15.jpg|2ª-Ep. 15 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-16.jpg|2ª-Ep. 16 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-17.jpg|2ª-Ep. 17 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-18.jpg|2ª-Ep. 18 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-19.jpg|2ª-Ep. 19 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-20.jpg|2ª-Ep. 20 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-21.jpg|2ª-Ep. 21 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-22.jpg|2ª-Ep. 22 (TV) Trivia *En esta serie, los insertos no son leidos, sino que de vez en cuando son traducidos o a veces ponen subtitulos. *Si bien la introducción de la serie es modificada en la 2da temporada, en Latinoamerica, se deja la intro de la 1ra temporada (salvo que en este caso, primero sale el logo de Disney XD Original). *La familia de Marco Díaz, el protagonista de la serie, es de origen mexicano. Aun así, la serie se dobla en Argentina. Aunque es posible que en un futuro se haga un doblaje en colaboración. **Marco Díaz es el tercer personaje que dobla Demián Velazco Rochwerger que sabe artes marciales (en este caso, Karate), seguido de Abyo de Pucca y Theo Martin/Ranger Azul de Power Rangers Furia Animal. ***Justamente dicho actor tiene cierto parecido físico con el actor de voz original de Marco, Adam McArthur. * La serie tuvo doblaje en colaboracion por México, unicamente para las voces de las actrices de Disney Olivia Holt y Kelli Berglund en los promocionales, esto debido a la continuidad de voces de Monserrat Mendoza y Romina Marroquín Payró respectivamente. * En el capitulo "El Baile de la Luna Roja", en una escena cuando Marco está triste en la habitación de Star, la música de fondo no contiene vocales a diferencia de la versión original que estuvo en español https://twitter.com/adam_s_j/status/640670895187431424Esto fue corregido para su emisión en Disney Channel Latinoamérica pero aún sucede en la versión transmitida por Disney XD EE.UU a través de SAP. * En el capitulo "Galletas de la Fortuna", La canción "This is my House" no contiene vocales y solo que escucha los instrumentales. Puede ser error de mezcla. Esto fue corregido para su emisión en Disney Channel Latinoamérica pero aún sucede en la versión transmitida por Disney XD EE.UU a través de SAP. *Cuando suena el celular de Marco en el capitulo "¡Anímate, Star!", se dejo en su idioma original, pero en el capitulo de la temporada 2 "Starsitting", la canción que se escucha completa, se dobla completamente al español. **Justamente en ese capitulo, el termino "Boop" (acariciar a los bebes), fue cambiado por "Bip" por razones desconocidas. ** En el capitulo 13, cuando Star llama al celular de Marco se escucha solo el instrumental se su tono celular. Esto sucede en la versión transmitida en Disney XD EE.UU. *En "Las Galletas de la Fortuna", al hacer la voz del aspirante 4, Alejandro Graue uso un tono agudo muy similar al que suele usar al hacer el personaje del supervisor Rocka en la serie Los Creadores. *En el episodio "La casamentera", cuando Star quiso llamar a su madre, el espejo entendió "Llamando a Tom" (Calling Tom). Star dijo, "Dije llamar a mamá, no Tomás" (en la versión original es I said "Call Mom", no Tom). *En el episodio "Hechizos dormida", cuando Marco se transforma en psicólogo, en la versión original Star le pregunta el significado de PhD a Marco, a lo cual la señora Diaz responde Pretty handsome dude, esto es cambiado en el doblaje, ya que Star le dice a Marco que es psicólogo, respondiendo la señora Diaz que primero debia terminar la escuela, perdiendo la lógica el chiste ya que el PhD en Estados Unidos es un titulo de doctorado en filosofía (en Latinoamérica, es un titulo de psicología). *A veces, Star dice mal los nombres de algunos personajes (posiblemente sea un descuido de su actriz de voz, Agustina Cirulnik). Por ejemplo, en el episodio "Banagica", Star llama a Brittney, Britany. *En el episodio final de temporada Ataque al Castillo, Star hace su hechizo "susurrado" para desactivar su varita a cambio de salvar a Marco. Se desconoce lo que Star susurró para hacer su hechizo (lo mismo pasó con el caballito que salió de su varita y le susurró al oído). **En ese mismo episodio, un caballo que apareció de repente, estaba hablando en italiano. Esa parte no se dobló, sino que en cambio se mostraron subtitulos en español. **Lo mismo pasa con Ingrid en el episodio "Día de chicas", que se le dejan los dialogos en alemán. *El nombre de Janna suele ser pronunciado a veces como Hanna, según como se lea el nombre, por lo cual se cree que se escribe así. *En el capitulo El Baile de la luna roja, Tom le pone un apodo a Star: Starship (nave). En el doblaje, el apodo se elimina y Tom simplemente la llama a Star como tal. *En el capitulo "Dolor real", cuando Star se muestra cansada en el desayuno, llama a Marco por el nombre de Oskar, cosa que en el doblaje latino no ocurre. *En una escena del capitulo "Cinta Roja", el Sensei llama a Marco por error, "Marcos". *En la temporada 2, Sapo Toro esta usando un acento ruso al hablar, tal como suele suceder en la versión original. Adaptaciones al doblaje *En el capitulo "Mewbertad", cuando Ferguson esta en clase de Español (verbos en el doblaje), los subtítulos en español son removidos en su exhibición en Latinoamérica. *En el capitulo "Excursión interdimensional", cuando Marco lee el mensaje de Jackie, "HELP", se pregunta si es algún tipo de acrónimo, en el doblaje latino, se esta preguntando si HELP no significa "ayuda". Censura El doblaje suaviza todos los diálogos que contengan cualquier referencia religiosa ("demonio", "santo", "Dios") e insultos como "estúpido", "tarado" o "idiota". En ocasiones (no siempre) también se omiten menciones a la muerte. Esto causó mucha controversia entre los fans. Esta es la segunda serie de Disney XD en que ocurre estas censuras, la primera fue Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (claro que en este ultimo caso, se estaba tratando a la serie como para un publico más joven). Temporada 1 * Fiesta con un pony: ** EarthTurd (mojón/plasta terrestre) fue traducido como "ApesTorpe". ** Línea original: “''Oh, that is not a dead person?” (“Oh, no es una persona muerta?”). Línea doblada: “¿No estaba desmayado?”. ** Línea original: “''Not... dead...” (“No estoy muerto”). Línea doblada: “Sigo... vivo.”. ** Línea original: “''Holy pixels!” (“Santos pixeles!”). Línea doblada: “¡Locos pixeles!”. ** Línea original: “''Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!” (“¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Bueno, tu madre es una yegua!”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tu madre solo rebuzna!”. * El espíritu escolar: ** El término "booty shake" fue cambiado a "baile super cool". ** Línea original: “''It's gonna be a bloodbath.” (“Será un baño de sangre.”). Línea doblada: “Será una batalla campal.”. ** Línea original: “''Do you know nothing of combat? No Warrior's gonna be distracted by Chantelle's booty!” (“¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con el trasero de Chantelle”). Línea doblada: “¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con ese baile”. ** Línea original: “''Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, bloodbath?” (“¿Quién esta listo para un sangriento, sangriento, baño de sangre?”). Línea doblada: “¿Quién esta listo para una increíble batalla campal?”. * ''El brazo monstruoso: ** Línea original: “... Releasio, Demonius, Infestica!”. Línea doblada: “... ¡Liberum, Monstrus, Infestico!”. ** Línea original: “''I want it to be my boyfriend.” (“Quiero que ''eso sea mi novio.”). Línea doblada: “Quiero que él sea mi novio”. ** Línea original: “''And then we're gonna slaughter all humans - and feast on their bowels!” (“Y luego, masacraremos a todos los humanos y tendremos un festín con sus entrañas”). Línea doblada: “Y luego, acabaremos con todos los humanos y devoraremos sus entrañas”. * ''Anímate, Star: “''Oh, that degenerate is Oskar Greason. ...” (“Oh, ese degenerado es Oskar Greason. ...”). Línea doblada: “Oh, ese desastre es Oskar Greason. ...”. * ''Misión Compras: **Línea original: “''Where is that stupid thing?!” (“Donde esta esa estupida cosa?!”). Línea doblada: “”. **Línea original: “''It'll be dead forever.” (“Estará muerto para siempre.”). Línea doblada: “Se apagará por siempre.”. * Los hechizos del sueño: Línea original: “''Oh no! Marco's naked!” (“Oh no! Marco esta desnudo!”). Línea doblada: “Oh no! Marco esta sin ropa.”. * ''El baile de la luna roja (cuyo titulo original Blood Moon Ball, fue cambiado por referencias): **Línea original: “''He's hot.” (“Él es ardiente.”). Línea doblada: “Que lindo.”. **Línea original: “''Back off, demon!” (“Atrás, demonio!”). Línea doblada: “Atrás, malvado!”. **Línea original: “''Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?” (“Tu ex-novio demonio Tom?”). Línea doblada: “Tu ex-novio malvado Tom?”. **Línea original: “''I'm fourteen, I can handle a demon.” (“Tengo catorce, puedo lidiar con un demonio.”). Línea doblada: “Tengo 14 años, puedo defenderme de un tramposo.”. * Dolor real: Línea original: “''Mommy, why is Santa doing that?” (“Mami, porque Santa hace eso?”). Línea doblada: “Mami, porque el señor hizo eso?”. * ''Ataque al castillo: **Línea original: “''I was thinking of not dying...” (“Estaba pensando en no morir...”). Línea doblada: “Solo pensaba en sobrevivir...”. **Línea original: “''That's because it's not worth dying for a stupid piece of food!” (“Eso es porque no vale la pena morir por una estúpida pieza de comida!”). Línea doblada: “Eso es porque es más importante sobrevivir que ese pedazo de comida!”. Temporada 2 * Mi nueva varita!: **Línea original: “''I'm almost dead.” (“Casi muero.”). Línea doblada: “No puede ser.”. **Línea original: “¡Stop eating my flesh!” (“¡Dejen de morder mi carne!”). Línea doblada: “¡Dejen de morderme!”. **El termino "Hobo gravy" (Salsa de vagabundos), fue reemplazado por "Guisado de carne" en el doblaje. * ''Al Sr. Candle le importa: **Línea original: “''You idiot.” (“Idiota.”). Línea doblada: “Eres un inútil.”. **Línea original: “''You're gonna blow my cover!” (“Harás volar mi cubierta!”). Línea doblada: “Revelarás mi identidad!”. **Línea original: “''Battle to the death.” (“Batalla a muerte.”). Línea doblada: “Duelo fatal.”. **Línea original: “''These balls are guided by demons.” (“Estas pelotas son guiadas por demonios”). Línea doblada: “Estas bolas estan guiadas por la maldad.”. **Línea original: “''Oh thank goodness!” (“Oh gracias al cielo!”). Línea doblada: “Oh que suerte!”. * ''Salchiduendes: Línea original: “''Oh! We though you died.” (“Oh! Creímos que habias muerto.”). Línea doblada: “Oh! Creímos que eras muda.” * ''Al pie de la letra: Línea original: “''Come with me, or die!” (“Ven conmigo, o muere!”). Línea doblada: “Ven conmigo, o te destruiré!” * ''Dentro de la varita: **Línea original: “''They're not dead.” (“No están muertos.”). Línea doblada: “No los liquidé.” Sin embargo, hay otras veces en las que si se menciona la muerte: * ''Al Sr. Candle le importa: **Línea original: “''I win, you die''”. Línea doblada: “Si gano te mueres.”. * Al pie de la letra: "Y la mujer calamar, muere al final." Y en un capitulo se hizo una referencia religiosa: * Amigos y nada mas: "Pequeños angelitos de dios" Transmisión Véase también *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal: La batalla por Mewni Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Movistar Video Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Blim Categoría:Series de Rough Draft Studios Categoría:Series de Mercury Filmworks Categoría:Series de Toon City Categoría:Series transmitidas por Antena Latina